


'Be a good girl'

by The_WriterWoman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I cried a little while writing, Kind of a character study, Minor Character Death, Slight non graphic violence, Slightly Sad, Young!Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: When Sally was 7, she heard a noise in the night. Little did she know her life was about to change.





	'Be a good girl'

**Author's Note:**

> This is and expansion on a chapter of one of my stories off FF.net. I read through everything and this caught my eye. I was always fascinated as to what made Sally hate Sherlock as you never really got much of a background apart from that they constantly throw barbs at each other. This is my version as to why she isn't keen on him. Sorry for any mistakes. The spell checker I use seems rubbish.

Sally had only been asleep a couple of hours before she was disturbed from her sleep by what sounded like someone banging on the door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up, wondering who it could be at this time of the night. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and listened out for anything. 

Again, she heard knocking on the door and then the footsteps of her father going across the landing, grumbling 'who could that be at this time of night?'. She heard him unlock the front door to see who would be rude enough to be banging on the doors like a demon. She wasn't to know demons themselves were at the door. Sally's eyes shot open when she heard an even louder bang and her fathers shout of 'what do you think you're-' before hearing the sound of skin hitting skin, muffled sound of cloth, her father gasp.

She shot out of bed and out her door, scurrying along the landing. She stopped to peer at the scene before her through the bars of the banister. Her father was laying on the floor with his legs splayed out and arms crossed over his stomach. Looking so much like an unloved rag doll that Sally hated and always threw on the floor. Tears stung her eyes as she covered her mouth to muffle a sob threatening to come out. Eyes focused on a rapidly growing red puddle underneath him. Her eyes slid to the left and she spotted two men in dark clothing, shuffling through her family's items and valuables. A whimper slipped through Sally's lips and the two men stopped what they were doing and looked around.

'Did'ya hear that?' the tallest of the two asked, his thick blonde eyebrows furrowing.

The smaller man with dark hair spun round on the spot, frowning. 'Yeah, do you think it's the wife?' 'Well I ain't hanging around for her to call the pigs'

They made quick work of their haul and exited out the front door, stepping over her fathers body. It was this moment her mother decided to leave her bedroom at the end of the hall. Stepping out cautiously, she whispered for her husband, thinking Sally to still be asleep. 'Ron? Ron honey, are you ok down there?' she walked across the landing and almost tripped on Sally. She crouched down and grabbed Sally's shoulder's.

'Sally? Baby, what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be asleep' she looked into Sally's terrified eyes 'baby, what's the matter?'

A tear slipped down Sally's cheek 'Daddy'

Her mother looked confused until Sally pointed to the horror scene that lay at their door and let out the loudest gasp that Sally would ever hear in her life.

'RON!!!' her mother screamed. She got up quicker than she ever had in her life and ran down the stairs, Sally running behind. They both threw themselves at his body, Sally's mother sobbing into her husbands chest, not mindful of the blood she had slid in and that was slowly soaking up into her nightdress, the dark red against the stark white casting a disturbing image. Sally could hear her mother mumbling over and over again 'no no no no Ron stay with me, sweetheart. Please be ok' her father's eyes slid to her mother.

'Ambulance' he rasped out. His voice reminding Sally of the times when he was sick and couldn't talk. Or days when he pretended to be a growly bear and tickle her. She loved those days.

Her mother got up and dashed to the phone, ringing 999. Sally moved closer to be near to him. She grasped onto his hands and clung tightly, as if he'd float away if she let go. She was too frightened to say anything, like she had been cast under a spell that was keeping her father here alive. He was looking into her eyes and he smiled, although his face seemed tired.

'My ragtag Sally' he whispered. A few more tears slipped out of her eyes at her dad's silly nickname for her. A silly name that came about when she wanted to be a ragdoll a couple of halloween's ago. He held her hand tighter, his eyes watery 'I love you baby girl'. Sally's face crumpled. 'I love you too Daddy'. He smiled at her again, the light slowly fading from his eyes. His fight to stay alive almost gone. With all the strength he had left, he managed to whisper the last thing Sally would ever hear him say.

'Be a good girl'

And he died, clutching Sally's hands as if it would pain him to let go. She heard someone screaming, the most horrible sound of grief ever heard. It took Sally a while to realize the screaming was coming from her. She doesn't remember much what happened afterwards. Her mother told her the paramedics had to pry her off her father as she refused to let go. Not that her mother talked about it much. She always got upset and teary when they did talk. Sally wouldn't talk to the therapists.

Years later she joined the police. The two men who murdered her gentle father always on the back of her mind, but she knew she'd never catch them. She prayed for karma to get them. Working up the ranks and ending up under the Detective inspector, she couldn't of been happier. That did mean having to work with the freelance consultant the DI dragged in everynow and then. His name was Sherlock which she thought was odd. She was intrigued at the way he could solve a murder as easily as if he was solving a math problem. Good things never last though, especially on that day. It could of been like any other crime, but a man had been killed. A father. With a big soft belly like a pillow, and long arms for wrapping his children up with hugs, and worry lines and wrinkles on his face that came with the part of being a dad. He reminded Sally of her dad. They'd found his children crying over his body. The oldest only being 10, but they were all so traumatized they couldn't speak a word of what happened. 

Sherlock didn't need them though.

'Jilted ex lover came looking for money, probably a gambling addict, most likely a drug addict going by the little baggie that was dropped outside the door. How dull. The criminal classes are lacking these days'. Sally heard a roaring in her ears. Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. She saw red.

'You do know that is an actual person lying there dead right? Not an experiment, not a case. An actual person who's kids watched their father be murdered!' She puffed out air heavily through her nose. Sherlock looked at her like he was bored. Her words not affecting him. 'Will caring about that solve his murder?' he asked coolly, raising an eyebrow as if he was insulting her intelligence with the action. Sally's eyes widened in shock. Then they went blazing with anger. 'How can you be so heartless?! Do you not care at all? Do you even have a heart in that chest of yours? How can you be such a.....a.....' Sally stared him hard in the eyes.

'A freak'

And with that, she stormed out. Unable to look into his uncaring gaze for a second longer.

Ages later when Sherlock met John and John asked why Sally hated him so much, Sherlock spun off on that Sally felt competitive in the fact she could never solve crimes as quickly and easily as himself. Sherlock never understood emotions though.

And why Sally never thought murders were fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked it. I always found it an interesting view on Sally. She always seems to be paited as the villan when we don't really know much about her. Drop me a comment to let me know if you liked it. Kudos is love. Constrictive criticism is welcome.
> 
> The_WriterWoman


End file.
